1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-generated images and more particularly to a system and method for recording and displaying a graphical path in a video game.
2. Description of the Background Art
One appealing aspect of video games is competition. Presently video game developers develop games that capitalize upon the competitive nature of many game players by recording aspects of a previous “best game” run, and then allowing subsequent game players access to “best game” run data. That is, subsequent players may compete against performances of previous players. The “best game” run may be, for example, based upon a fastest time, most points accumulated, a most efficient use of player character energy reserves, or any combinations of these attributes.
In such video games, a player character associated with a previous “best game” run may be simultaneously displayed with a current player character on a graphical display. Thus, a current player may observe a position of the player character associated with the previous “best game” run, and directly compete with this “best” character. Although the current player may observe a single position of the “best” character at any given time, the current player does not observe data associated with a path of the “best” character. A current player character with access to path data associated with a previous “best game” run may be able to use the path data during game play.
It would be advantageous to implement a system and method for recording and dynamically displaying a graphical path associated with a previous game run, such as a previous “best game” run, thereby allowing a subsequent player of the video game to base competitive game decisions upon a previous game graphical path, and other data associated with the previous game graphical path.